


Paradox (Sam Winchester/Reader)

by In_Wolfs_Clothing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, One-Shot, Reader Insert, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Wolfs_Clothing/pseuds/In_Wolfs_Clothing
Summary: Sam Winchester x Succubus!Reader. "A grin curved onto your lips and you ran a free hand through his long hair, taking in the damp warmth of his breath against your collarbone."





	Paradox (Sam Winchester/Reader)

You were practically ravenous, and really need to go out hunting – “prospecting” as you liked to call it – but Sam’s peaceful snores and his warm skin against yours made it hard to leave. You had left the curtains to one window open and the moonlight was shining through the glass, accentuating the features of his face softly, beautifully. You were tempted to trace all the harsh lines on his face and smooth them away, but scared the contact would make your hunger become even more unbearable. 

You didn’t like what you had to do in order to live, manipulating people, consuming their souls, leaving them in a life that had no reason, no purpose. Those who you had taken from would wander the world, numb but upset, craving to see you again and feel that old ecstasy, until the day they died. You refused to let that happen to him.

Around Sam, you weren’t forced to feel something, you could be romantic instead of lustful. You could be sensual instead of sexual. You craved him much like you assumed all those empty shells craved you. Even now, looking at his face in the dim light pulled at the strings attached to your un-beating heart. 

You carefully ran your cold fingers along the arm he had wrapped around your waist, enjoying the licks of heat that played around your fingertips. You didn’t fake breathing as his head used your chest as a personal pillow, afraid to wake him with the slightest movement – it wasn’t like you needed oxygen anyway. 

A bit of guilt seeped into your system when his eyes fluttered open, even after your attempts to keep him asleep. But, he just flashed you a small smile, nuzzling his head into the crook in your neck and whispering about how cold you were. 

A grin curved onto your lips and you ran a free hand through his long hair, taking in the damp warmth of his breath against your collarbone. _“Oh my god, you’re in love!”_ You could hear all the others exclaiming it. _“And with the Sam Winchester nonetheless!”_

They would kill you, or send you back to the depths of hell where they knew you would suffer. But for now, you were tranquil, and you had long forgotten how hungry you were.


End file.
